smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Finale, Part 2 (Episode)
|season=Season 10 |episode=22 (218 in total) |air_date=May 13, 2011 |previous_episode=Finale, Part 1 |next_episode=- }} "Finale, Part 2" is the twenty-second episode in the tenth season of Smallville, and the two hundred-eighteenth and final episode. It is also the second half of the full-length movie Smallville: Finale which aired on May 13, 2011 followed by a re-airing on May 19. Summary -1 is kidnapped by Lionel-2 in the hopes to revive -1, -1 battles the prophets, and -1 helps to embrace his destiny to fight . Recap wakes up on a table inside of a laboratory. Lionel Luthor-2 greets her as she awakens and tells her that he has underestimated her. After revealing that Lex Luthor-1 had took his imperfect clones' best pieces and put them together to create a "masterwork", Lionel-2 tells her that her ultimate purpose here is to give Lex-1 that which he could not recreate: a working heart. While Clark finds Tess’ phone in her car using his , Lionel-2 tells Tess-1 that she put herself in this position, and that Lex-1 means everything to him. As they attempt to remove her heart, she escapes from captivity. But before she flees the lab, shoots Lionel-2 in the chest. As Lionel-2 drags himself towards Lex-1, Darkseid appears and Lionel-2 offers him all that he has in order to save Lex-1. Darkseid declares that it will be done, in exchange for Lionel-2’s soul. Lionel-2 is engulfed in a black smoke and as his eyes glow red, his heart is taken from his chest. Lex-1 suddenly wakes and removes the mask from his face. In , the people look in terror at the burning planet in the sky. At the , while Clark tells Lois about the message on Tess’ phone, they discuss the prophecies about this event in history and wonder how to lift the darkness from the infected world. In an attempt to locate Tess, Clark and Lois find the final point where they believe Tess’ kidnapper to be. After discovering the was the final location, Clark speeds off after he and Lois reaffirm their love for each other with a kiss. Lois attempts to tell the reporter set to interview the President that she needs to tell the President what is really going on. When she refuses and disapproves of the Blur, she is knocked unconscious by Lois and has her ID badge stolen. At the mansion, Clark begins to look around when a voice from his past proclaims "Hello, Clark.". Lex reintroduces himself and somewhat explains his return. Lex then tells Clark that it is not family or friends that define who people become, but their enemies. Clark tries to tell Lex that he can change, but instead Lex says that they will both be great men in the world because of each other with Clark on the one side and Lex on the other. Clark tells Lex that he will always be there to stop Lex, and Lex says that he is counting on it and that their story hasn't been written yet. Calling Clark by his birth name Kal-El, Lex tells Clark that he himself can only be as great as Clark becomes. Lex tells him about what he learned in the journals about Darkseid. Lex tells Clark that they both know who can save the world. Clark apologizes for not being able to save Lex and then abruptly departs, leaving Lex with a sinister smile on his face. Oliver enters and activates all of the computers. He searches for where Darkseid’s trio are hiding and once locating them with his satellites, reclaims his Green Arrow uniform. As , and declare their victory, Green Arrow arrives without his to the surprise of the others. Amidst their condemnation and rebuke, he tells them about his belief in Clark and that he will save them. Raising his bow, Green Arrow fires three arrows simultaneously and vanquishes the trio. They disintegrate into clouds of smoke. Aboard Air Force One, Lois attempts to get past security to speak with the President. She eventually manages to manipulate her way to the room with the Secretary. She tells him that the supposed meteor is really an entire planet and that their plan to stop it with nuclear weapons will result in the deaths of millions of people. Realizing that they know this already, she tells them that the heroes that they have tried to destroy can save them. They agree to give the heroes a chance, but limiting the time to five minutes. In the Kent barn, as Clark retrieves the console crystal, he is confronted by Darkseid possessing Lionel-2's body. Clark says that his destiny is to defeat Darkseid and refuses to submit to his temptations and power. Darkseid flings Clark across the barn, and while in mid-air, upon Clark remembering ’s final words of guidance, intervenes and shows Clark with images of his trials over the past 10 years that he has always had the power inside of him. Jor-El tells him that this is his final trial and that he is ready to seize his destiny. Clark reawakens in the present, floating in the barn staring down Darkseid. He finally embraces his powers and flies into Darkseid, casting him out of his vessel as well as destroying it in the process. At LuthorCorp tower, Tess confronts Lex in the executive office. Lex reveals that he always knew that she was his sister and that he used her, but Lionel-2 was the one to abuse her. Tess tells Lex that she only wanted what she could never have: redemption. Lex hugs her and tells her that he loves her as he stabs her in the abdomen. He tells her that he is saving her from turning into him, but Tess claims that Clark already did that. After touching Lex on the face with a poisoned glove, she reveals that she has infected Lex with a neurotoxin that he had been developing years earlier at Summerholt. He is told that it will erase all of his memories up until this moment; as she dies, Lex stands up and stands in solitude as all of the memories of his past are erased as the seconds pass by. As the final memory fades, he walks towards the window and stares out at the world. As the view pulls back from Lex standing looking out the window, an explosion "destroys" the LuthorCorp building, leaving behind the shattered framework which loosely spells " ". At the , Clark is embraced by Jor-El’s presence. Jor-El tells him that his journey has come to an end and that he is proud of him for embracing his heritage and who he is. He tells his son that he is the only one that can lift the darkness from the . He returns the Superman suit to the surface and gives Clark his final words of wisdom, to not forget that even though he has Jor-El’s blood, he must remember his time in and his Earth parents and friends that made him a hero. Jonathan presents Clark the suit and tells him to always hold on to Smallville. Clark takes it and with a nod to Jonathan, soars into the sky with his suit on and his red cape blowing in the wind finally becoming Superman. Superman arrives just in time to save the now out of control Air Force One from crashing. He appears to Lois and nods to her, telling her that everything is all right. As he flies off to stop Apokolips from crashing into Earth, Lois takes a camera and after introducing herself, begins to interview the President. Oliver watches on amidst the crowds of Metropolis as the red and blue blur from Superman’s cape flies into the sky and moves the planet away from Earth. Oliver smiles with pride as the people are freed from Darkseid's control thanks to the efforts of his friend. Superman throws the planet into space and faces the world as he embraces his destiny. In 2018, concludes her reading of the comic book, and departs from her boy’s room while receiving a call from Lois at the Daily Planet. Lois thanks her for the "something blue" that she needed as she approaches the office of . (now working as a photographer) stops her and tells her that is a bad idea, after which she charges him to get better pictures of Superman, telling him that he has his brother's big shoes to fill but that she knows he can do it. On a TV broadcast, Lex Luthor has just been elected President, wearing a white suit as he turns to embrace the nation and world that he now seemingly controls. Clark bumblingly runs into Lois and knocks her stuff out of her hands. She tells him that he can stop acting as no one is looking and asks if he has their wedding rings. She asks if he is ready and he says that he has been ready for seven years. Just then they are alerted to the fact that a bomb has been found in an elevator uptown. Clark tells Lois to tell the minister he'll be a few minutes late to their wedding ceremony. Lois says she'll be waiting for him as she encourages him to go off and save the day. Clark departs for the roof, and he looks around at the world and begins to open his shirt, revealing the red and yellow family crest, as he goes off to save the day as Superman. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lois Lane * Tess Mercer * Oliver Queen * Chloe Sullivan Special Guest Stars * Lex Luthor * Earth 2 Lionel Luthor * Darkseid * Jonathan Kent * Jimmy Olsen * Guest Starring * Desaad * Granny Goodness * Gordon Godfrey Co-Starring * Janet Dawson * Chloe's Son * * Thomas Martinez Notes * This is 's finale and the series finale of . * Antagonists: , Lionel Luthor-2 and . * This is the first and only episode in which Lex and Tess interact with each other. * The finale episode contains various allusions to Superman feature films: ** Clark saving Air Force One combines elements of Superman: The Movie, in which Superman propped up the left wing of AF1, and Superman Returns, in which Superman saved a plane Lois was on. It also pays homage to the comics, where Superman's first public save was to catch the falling space plane where he first met Lois. It's also the third time in the series he's rescued her, and in this instance the White House cabinet, from an aircraft. ** Superman throwing back into space is similar to Superman Returns when Superman threw the mountain of kryptonite into space. It's also similar to Clark's actions in 's opener Lazarus when he runs in and leaps up to catch the Daily Planet globe. ** At the end of the episode someone warns about a bomb in an elevator. This is reminiscent of the opening sequence of Superman II where Superman saves Lois from an elevator bomb in the Eiffel Tower. ** In the future of 2018, Lois and Clark bump into each other on the stairs knocking down Clark's papers. It is similar to scenes in Superman: The Movie and Superman Returns. ** The episode concludes with the famous "Superman March" (Main Theme), composed by John Williams. It also features "Lois Lane's Love Theme from Superman" by Williams in the final scene between Clark and Lois at the Daily Planet. A version of the "Love Theme," with lyrics read by actress Margot Kidder, would make up the famous "Can You Read My Mind?" scene from Superman: The Movie. ** The ending credits are very similar to the end credits of Superman: The Movie and the opening credits of Superman II. ** The Superman suit seen at the end of the episode is the costume worn by Brandon Routh in Superman Returns. However, the Smallville universe's major difference is that the suit has the emblem of the House of El on both the chest and the cape, while the one seen in Superman Returns only has the symbol on the chest. * Lana Lang was mentioned to be last seen in Clark's flashback in the episode "Homecoming" but she was also seen in the final episode in the scene where Jor-El was showing Clark all his trials. * Superman's rival, Captain Marvel, saved Earth by throwing a planet away from it in the 1950s, during the legal fight over whether Fawcett Publications' then-more-popular Captain Marvel was a rip-off of DC Comics' Superman. Both sides tried to portray their respective heroes as the most powerful by having them perform ever more spectacular super feats. * Lex being restored in his composite clone is a modified version of when Lex was in a younger clone of himself and posed as his own son in the comics. * Clark finally learns how to fly in this episode through the guidance of both Jor-El and Jonathan, after several previously failed attempts. * Clarks flight out of the Fortress heavily resembles that of Kal-El during the season 4 opener Crusade. * Lex's breathing device looks exactly like the one he wore in 's Requiem. * Lex loses his memories of his long-term relationship with Clark, and so the story of Lex Luthor is aligned with comics where he does not know Clark until Lex becomes owner of the Daily Planet. However, recent publications have reflected the relationship between Clark and Lex and have made them the same age. In recent publications, specifically the "Origin of Lex Luthor" story, Lex moved to Smallville during his teens in order to clear his head and escape from his abusive father Lionel. While Clark, Lana, and Pete all reached out to him, Lex chose not to show any form of friendship toward them, making himself an outsider. * Aaron Ashmore returns to play the younger brother of his original character . * Tess does not share a scene with any of the current cast members in this episode. * Michael Rosenbaum wore a bald cap in this episode. * This is the second episode (after 's Eternal) that features all three CEOs of LuthorCorp: Lionel (the founder and the fourth one), Tess (the acting third one and briefly the fifth one) and Lex (the second one) * Perry is heard in his Daily Planet office uttering his classic catch-phrase "Great Caesar's Ghost." Though seen unclearly, a figure is seen through the glass of his office door. Michael McKean appears onscreen in a flashback. * Lex becomes the President for the United States of America in the year 2018. His election that year indicates a change in the American election cycle, as the next presidential elections (following 2011) under the current system would be in 2016 and 2020. Producers may have wanted to choose a year not coinciding with US elections in order to distinguish some between the world of Smallville and the real world, or it could have been an oversight. * This is the second finale in a row (after 's Salvation) to feature Granny Goodness. * This is the third episode to depict a distant future in which Oliver is never shown and is the first episode to depict a distant future where Chloe is seen. * Chloe is the only person that says "Superman" in the finale. * This is the only episode in which Darkseid speaks in his true form, however his voice actor is unknown. * After Tess died and Lex is infected with the neurotoxin, Lex looks outside the window of 's office. After the bolt of lightning strikes, LUTHORCORP's signs changes to "LXCORP" (LexCorp, the name of Lex's company in the comics). * One of Lex's erased memories depicts an unaired scene from 's Arctic in which Lex appears outside of the . * When the end shirt rip turns to a red "S" shield, this is not only an homage to the Superman: The Movie main title sequence, but this is the same exact shot that ended the Superman: The Animated Series title sequence. * In this episode, Chloe is the fourth main character to have actually said the word "Superman" after Lana in Pilot, Lex in Reaper and Lois in Shield. Also in Shield, told Lois about Nietzsche's Übermensch, which is German for Superman, technically making Lois the fifth person, although Chloe is the only character to say the word as an alias for Clark. * The episode is the sixth episode (after Hourglass, Scare, Fracture, Apocalypse and Lazarus) that Lex appears in his white suit and is the fourth episode (after Hourglass, Scare and Apocalypse) that Lex is shown as President. * Clark's actions in the episode directly mirrors Superboy-Prime's of the comics. In Smallville, Clark became Superman after 10 years of trials which started during his first year of high school, where as in the comics Superboy-Prime completed his journey and became a superhero by the time he began high school. Clark pushing Apokolips away from Earth's orbit mirrors Superboy-Prime's act of pushing Thanagar into Rann in the comic books. Also, Clark pushing Apokolips away ended the JLA's war with Darkseid, where as Superboy-Prime began the Rann-Thanagar War. * This episode shows that Lex covered up his scarred right hand with his trademark black glove similar to ones showed in Hourglass, Scare, Void, Apocalypse and Arctic. * Although Lex and Lionel don't interact, they both appear in the same episode for the first time since 's Descent. * According to the package that Lois receives in 2018, Chloe and her son live in Singapore (hence why she's tucking her son in for the night, while it's shown to still be morning in Metropolis). Appearances * is the only character who appears in all 218 episodes, making Tom Welling the only actor to appear in every episode of the series. Although, it should be noted that Clark Kent only appeared for a few seconds at the end of Gemini imprisoned in the and had no lines; Tom Welling did play who was impersonating Clark Kent throughout the episode. * Clark Kent and are the only main characters to appear in every single season premiere and final episode of the series. * This is 's sixth (and final) episode after Lazarus, Icarus, Beacon, Fortune and Finale, Part 1 to feature Clark Kent, , , and Chloe Sullivan. * Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, , , and (with Lionel Luthor of Earth-2 serving as a placeholder) are the only main characters who appear in both the first and last episodes of the show. * The second part of the finale is Chloe Sullivan's 200th appearance in the series, which means that Allison Mack has joined Tom Welling as the only two actors to make it to 200 or more episodes of . * The second part of the finale is Jonathan Kent's 101st appearance. This is also his first appearance in a finale since 's Commencement. * The second part of the finale is Jimmy Olsen's 2nd appearance and Aaron Ashmore's first (and only) appearance as the character. This is also the third finale in a row to feature and/or mention Olsen after 's and 's Salvation. * This is Darkseid's fifth and final appearance. Continuity * Lex was last seen alive in Requiem (portrayed with Kevin Miller's body and Matt Adler's voice). * Lionel-2 was last seen in Scion. * Darkseid was last seen in his true form in Scion. * Lex and Lionel last interacted with each other in Descent. * Clark embraces his destiny. * Lex finally embraces his destiny with his single black glove on his right hand as a reference to when Lex was seen in the Oval Office of the White House wearing a white suit and a single black glove on his right hand like it was shown in Cassandra Carver's vision in Hourglass, Lex's hallucination in Scare, and the alternate universe in Apocalypse. In this episode, Lex wears a single black glove on his right hand to hide the severe scars shown earlier and is also elected President of the United States at the end of the episode. * Clark is able to fly in this episode. * Oliver was last seen in his Green Arrow costume in Collateral. * This is the fourth time (after Pandora, Sacrifice and Salvation) that Tess has died. * Perry White's last full screen appearance was in Hostage (though here his voice is only heard). * Booster Gold implies in Booster that an article by Lois made Superman a star, but this episode showed that first Superman saved the world from Apokolips. Of course, it could be Lois' later article about Superman saving the world, that properly introduces him to Earth, thus making him a star. * The Wall of Weird was mentioned by Lois. It was first seen in Pilot. It was last seen in Forever and Homecoming. * Summerholt Institute was mentioned by Tess. It was first seen in Ryan and later seen in Delete, Memoria and Blank. * Conner Kent was mentioned by Lionel-2. He was last seen in Scion. * Jor-El was last heard in Prophecy. Homage To Previous Seasons * This episode has many parallels to 's Pilot: ** Lionel-2 having the first words interacting with his daughter Tess's doppelganger parallels his doppelanger having the first words interacting with his son Lex. ** Lex looking at Apokolips in astonishment (after losing all of memories thanks to Tess) parallels Lex holding his first piece of Kryptonite. ** At the end of each episode, Clark and Lois interact and Clark and Lana interact. ** Clark's last scene of the Finale in which he says he's going to be "a few minutes late" mirrors his first scene in the Pilot in which he is being admonished by Martha that he will be "late for school." * Lionel-2 interrupting Tess-1 when talking about Clark then Lex-1 is similar to where his doppelanganger shouts when Clark was talking about Lex in 's Shattered. * Lionel-2 being shot by Tess-1 parallels when his doppelganger was shot by Ethan Miller in 's Suspect. * This episode has many similarities with 's Vessel and 's : ** The world being once again in a "end of the world" scenario just on a larger scale. ** Clark and Lois's kiss is similar to that of Clark and Chloe's. ** Clark faces Darkseid using Lionel-2's corpse to when Zod possessed Lex to confront Clark. ** Apokolips getting nearer the planet causes atmospheric changes as well as earthquakes just like Zod's plan to recreate Krypton on Earth. ** Lois on board the Air Force One which would have crashed if not for Clark re-stabilizing the plane is just like when Martha and Lois are on board LuthorCorp's Jet when Brainiac crashes the plane. ** Clark once again stopping Earth from being destroyed. * The recurring concept of a Luthor killing another Luthor as a form of survival of the fittest is continued once again: ** Tess shooting Lionel (of Earth-2) pays homage to when Lex killed Lionel (of Earth-1) in 's Descent. ** Lex personally killing Tess pays homage to when Lex personally killed Adrian Cross in 's Gemini and when he had Grant Gabriel killed in 's Persona. Locations * Smallville ** Smallville Cemetery ** Kent Farm (house, barn, loft) * Metropolis ** (rooftop) ** LuthorCorp Plaza ** Watchtower * Other ** Fortress of Solitude ** Singapore Quotes : : Looks like my purpose in your life has changed. (shoots Lionel-2) :Darkseid: You refused me once, but this may be the moment when you'll reconsider my offer. :Lionel-2: I never intended to live forever. There's only one life I care about. Let my son live. :Darkseid: In exchange for your soul. (rips out Lionel-2's heart) : : You think those three prophets, or whatever you call them, took Tess? : : We're about to find out. She left her cellphone underneath the car seat with a video message for one of us to find. : : One of us with X-ray vision, maybe. : : Lois, we know the prophets use the people's darkness to mark them with an Omega. What we don't know is why. And Tess quoted one of the prophecies as saying that the markings weren't just spiritual. There's some sort of anti-life dark force that could bring about the Apokolips. : : You mean like bringing a giant planet crashing into ours? : : Exactly like that. Maybe the marking has some sort of unexplainable gravitational pull. : : Too bad anti-life equations aren't covered in Physics 101. : : I need to figure out a way to lift the darkness and break whatever's binding these people to that planet. : : Today definitely tops 's Wall of Weird. Exactly how many are marked? : : (scans the people in the room with his x-ray vision, they are marked with the Omega) More than you want to know. : : (knocks out Janet) I'm sorry. I wouldn't would have had to do that if the world wasn't in jeopardy and you weren't such a bitch. : : Hello, Clark. Can't say I love what you've done with the place. : : Lex. : : You still say it the same way -- astonishment mixed with a hint of dread, yet... with a hopeful finish. : : You're alive. : : Seems my father had a... a change of heart. And I got a second chance of life. : : Where's Tess? What have you done with her?! : : She's fine. I wouldn't worry so much about my dear little sister. You know, I used to think it was our families who made us who we are. Then I hoped it was our friends. But if you look at history, the great men and women of the world have always been defined by their enemies. : : You have a second chance. You can change all that. : : But that's the thing about memories -- you can't forget them. Like how you're always one step ahead of me, Clark. No matter how meticulously I prepared, no matter how strategic I was, if only I'd known I never stood a chance. : : It wasn't a competition. : : Of course it wasn't. You were born to be the chosen one. You're simply better than us. : : And that always killed you. : : No. No, what killed me is that you didn't even want it. You fought it -- you hid from it! I would have taken it and relished it, embraced it. : : My destiny wasn't yours to take! : : I get that now. Which is why I finally embraced my own. You and I... we will both be great men. Because of each other, we have a destiny together, Clark... only on different sides. : : I'll always be there to stop you. Always. : : Oh, I'm counting on it. : : Our story hasn't been written yet, Kal-El. And every villain is only as great as his hero. But, you see, that all relies on you saving us from the coming Apokolips. : : You know about Darkseid? : : You really thought I just read the cliff notes of the Veritas journals? They foretold of a chosen savior -- the light that will inspire this world out of darkness. You are the light, Clark. Only you have the power within. : : I'm not so sure that Clark Kent can save the entire world on his own. : : He can't. But we both know who can. : : I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Lex. :Granny Goodness: Your mark has been lifted. :Desaad: That's impossible. : : I got this friend -- cool leather jacket, blurs faster than a speeding bullet. He's pretty good at impossible. :Desaad: You were so close to experiencing the rapture, known only to those who will be serving our lord for eternity while all the others perish. Do you really think you possess the power to vanquish our lord from the souls that he saved? : : No. But I have friends in high places. (fires arrows vanquishing the trio) :Darkseid (in Earth-2 Lionel Luthor's body): The lost son of Jor-El. : : Darkseid. My father sent me to protect this planet. And will fight you to my last breath. :Darkseid: There must be a part of you that's disgusted by how easily your people fell to me. : : They may not be perfect, but I believe even in the darkest soul, there's always hope. People want to believe in something greater, and it may be easier to hate, but it's stronger to love. :Darkseid: Is it? Eons have passed since I came face-to-face with a force that could possibly tip the balance to the light. You are the light! You cast out the darkness from Oliver Queen, and you will obliterate my darkness from the rest of the world if you are not stopped! You will surrender to me. You will lose your soul. I will annihilate you! : : These were my trials. :Jor-El: Your final trial is upon you, my son. You are ready. Seize your destiny. : : Something told me that I'd find you here. I combed the lab, and I saw what happened. : : Long time, sis. : : Did you always know? : : Why do you think I recruited you and treated you as my own flesh and blood. : : You used me. : : Semantics. I'd say dear old dad did most of the abusing. Wouldn't you? I guess the bullet in his chest answered that question, huh? : : He wanted nothing more than to have you back again. : : And what did you want, Tess? : : Something I'll never have. : : Clark? : : Redemption. : : I love you, sis. (stabs Tess in her gut) You know I'm actually saving you. : : From what? : : From turning into me. : : (touches Lex's face with poisoned glove) It's too late. Clark already did that. It's the neurotoxin that you started at Summerholt It penetrates-- : : Dermal tissue. : : Paralyzing all cognitive recognition. : : How long? : : 30 seconds. : : What will I remember? : : Nothing. The world before this moment won't exist to you. (Tess dies) : : Your journey has come to an end, Kal-El. : : I shouldn't have tried to push away my Kryptonian side. My strength is accepting it -- accepting you. :Jor-El: You honor me. A father's pride cannot be measured in words, but know that I'm proud of you, son. : : You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. :Jor-El: We have been down our long road, Kal-El -- one paved with difficult trials. Those trials are behind you now. Any father can only hope that he is one day humbled by the feats of his son. But it is your soul, Kal-El, of which I am most proud. You -- and you alone -- possess the courage, the determination, and the compassion that will be required of you to lift the darkness from the Earth. (returns the suit to Clark) I ask you to remember one thing. Your abilities may be of my blood, but it is your time in Smallville, with Jonathan and Martha Kent and all the people there, that made you a hero, Kal-El. : : Always hold on to Smallville. (hands the suit over to Clark) : : "And that was the day the boy turned into ." :Chloe's son: Wow. Read it again, please. : : Oh. There will always be more adventures for another day. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 10 Episodes Category:Season Finales